Are you Lonesome Tonight
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Song Fic, set after the Sun Hill Explotion Ken, Marylin and Andrea's death, the relif reflect on the days past events. AndreaNeil and RegMarylin, Please Read a Review?


Are you Lonesome Tonight - Elvis Presley

_**Are you lonesome tonight,  
Do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?  
Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight? **_

The burnt out wreak which, had 4hrs previously been Sun Hill police station stood, still and silent. Black shoot covered the remanding, part of the front of the building, water form the fire mens houses, lay on the road, flowing down the street into the drains. The road was still blocked, Flowers had started to have been lane in memory of the colleages that had died.

_**I wonder if you're lonesome tonight, You know someone said that the world's a stage, and each must play a part.**_

Reg sat alone in the dead and dark hospital corridor, in his right had was a small wooden box, he opened it and looked down at the sparkeling golden ring that sat inside it, remembering the last time he had seen the love of his life alive and happy ...

**  
_Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart, Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance_**

Reg: _''Will you meet me after your shift, near the train station?''_

Marylin:_ ''Were we had our first date, What are you up to Reg Hollis?''_

Reg: _''Well meet me there and you'll find out ...''_

_**You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue **_

As this thought occurred a tear fell onto the fabric padding, lining the hard box.

_**Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange, and why I'll never know.**_

Neil walked, alone a dark street with only the street lamps, showing him were he was going. He stoped at the road and looked up on the oppisite side a block of familiar riverside flats stood before him, it had only been less then an hour he had been here. He sat down on the curbe under a street lamp and looked up at the builing. All the flat windows, were bursting with light, except one that stood out, there were no lights on, the occupent didn't seem to be home yet, she never will be Neil thought. Thinking back to the last time they had seen each other was when he had walked out of court, the things he had said, what he would give to have taken them back ...

_**  
Honey, you lied when you said you loved me**_

Neil: _''Phoneing in one last storey?''_

Andrea: _''You no I beged Bruce not to print anyhting.''_

Neil: _''Well he's a journilist we all no, they can't be trustested''_

Andrea: _''You know I didn't want this''_

Neil: _''Do I?''_

Andrea: _''Neil look at me, I love you and if you love me you'll trust me ...''_

_**And I had no cause to doubt you**_

He looked up into the star light sky.''I'm sorry, I love you so much'' he said into the night.

_**But I'd rather go on hearing your lies**_

The Pub was packed mostly of Sun Hill officers but unusal quite, over in the corner the officers of Sun Hill had come to morn the loss of there colleges and there friends. The room was quite and the drinks untouched. Everyone to in shock to do anything.

_**  
Than go on living without you.**_

Jim stared into the glass of whiskey that lay in front of him, threw out everything he had resteded in the past, but now it was being tested to the limited.

_**Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there, with emptiness all around**_

Honey sate there in a daze, althought she had lied to her, she had betrayed her trust. She had been a laugh, someone to turn to, she was still a mate and she had been killed.

_**  
And if you won't come back to me  
**_

The silence was broken with the scraping of a chair and a chinker of a glass, everyone looked up slowly.

_**Then make them bring the curtain down.**_

Gina: To Ken and Marylin, good colleges and good friends ... and Andrea as well ...

**I_s your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight_**

Gina: Those taken to soon.


End file.
